Conventionally, an arm insertion type sphygmomanometer installed in a hospital or the like is designed such that one of the upper arms (e.g., one that is not the dominant arm) of a person to be measured is inserted into an opening portion surrounded by an arm band, and a blood pressure is measured by operating an operating portion such as a measurement start switch with the other hand. If, however, the other arm is disabled, it is very difficult to perform such operation.
In some sphygmomanometer of a type designed to wind an arm band, the arm band is separated from a sphygmomanometer body portion (see, for example, patent references 1 and 2):
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-56938
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-137697